


Harry The Depressed Ghost

by NarryLyft



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D AU, AU, Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Narry Stylan, Niall Horan - Freeform, Paranormal, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryLyft/pseuds/NarryLyft
Summary: Niall Horan had just moved into his own apartment in Holmes Chapel, little did he know that he would have a roommate.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

A COUPLE DAYS AGO...

"Please sign here."

"But this is a contract saying that if something were to happen to me at the flat than the seller wouldn't be held accountable--"

"Do you want the damn place or not, kid?"

"Alright! Yes! Damn, sorry!"

Niall sloppily affixed his signature over his printed name, not in a very good mood after being treated so terribly by the seller.

"Sorry if my suspicion is twisting your knickers, snowflake." He snapped.

"Whatever, place is yours."

And that's how Niall got the place.

Niall stood in front of the apartment building, two suitcases in both his hands and his chin held high. He was finally finished with college, he was an adult, he finally had his own place to do whatever he wanted. Not literally whatever he wanted, but got the point.

He headed inside, getting his key and walking upstairs. It took him half an hour solely because his suitcases were packed, and well, he was scrawny. Once he got in, he was immediately met by a bunch of cobwebs and dust.

It wreaked of something that either died or just rotted... Or maybe both. Nothing a little febreeze wouldn't fix, right? Hell, who was he kidding. The smell probably wouldn't be going away for days, maybe even months.

RIP nose.

"Damn, when was the last time someone cleaned up around here?" He muttered to himself, bringing his suitcases in.

The place looked like it hadn't been occupied in years, there was red looking stains on the floor with white tape on the floor which outlined something. He honestly didn't know what that shit was but he was gonna have to clean it up, and god how he hated cleaning.

It took him hours to scrub the stains off the floor and clean up the cobwebs, but there was still many things to be done. He spotted a picture of what seemed to be a young boy, he picked it up and examined it. There was a caption that read,

'1987'

That was a long ass time ago, Niall wasn't one to keep up with dates but he was sure as hell that he wasn't living in the 90s or something.

He felt a cool breeze along his neck which gave him goosebumps, he looked around and saw nothing that could've produced that air. Once he looked back at the picture, it was empty. Just a black and white background, no boy.

He suddenly saw something red drop on his hand, he set the picture down and looked at the red liquid. It couldn't be blood, could it? He felt and saw it again, coming from the same direction: up.

He sighed, looking up and suddenly seeing a hanging body. He fell to his feet, clearly being caught off guard by it. The hands were cut off and the flesh was bleeding pretty badly. The eyes weren't there, Niall didn't want to think about how that happened.

The clothes the corpse had on appeared to be torn and partially burnt, up to the point where Niall could see the pale skin behind it.

The boy looked like the same one from the picture.

Just as he thought about this, the head faced him. The corpse stared directly into Niall's soul, he looked pretty pissed off.

"Get out." It said, it's voice deep and scary sounded like those demons sounded in the movies.

"I'm sorry, what? I paid three months in advance to live here, fucking asshole." Niall snapped.

The boy was fuming, Niall could see flame in his eyes.

"I said... Get out!"

"No!"

The boy's bottom half of his body, which was the neck down, disconnected from the rope and stormed over to Niall. The head rolled off of the rope and rolled across the floor over to Niall with a devilish grin on his face.

"I'll tell you one last time. Get. Out."

Niall glared at the head.

"No!"

He kicked it away and covered his eyes, not wanting to see it again.

"Ow!" He heard a soft voice whimper.

He slowly uncovered his eyes and looked around, not seeing the scary corpse anymore.

"What the fuck is going on?" He muttered.

He then saw one of the prettiest boys ever, standing right in front of him. He was glowing, like literally glowing, a bright light had outlined the boy's body. Soft and luscious chocolate curls, pink and plump lips, fragile and small looking body, a real twink.

"Who're you?" Niall asked.

"I-I'm Harry, Harry Styles. Um, I live here." Harry replied with a small shy smile on his face.

"You live in this dump--"

The place was suddenly clean, the decorating was definitely old fashioned, nothing like how he saw it earlier. Posters of artists and bands he didn't even know everywhere along the walls, neon coloured walls, a tiny ass TV, even the boy's clothes threw him off.

Way off.

What was going on?

"I should've stayed with Zayn."


	2. 2

"What're you doing in my apartment?" Niall asked.

"Your apartment? It's mine!" Harry replied.

Niall frantically stood up, looking around again even if he's already gotten a good look at the place. He was so confused, also, irritated since all these colours were giving him a headache.

"Okay no offense--"

"Harry." Harry said.

Niall cleared his throat.

"No offense, Harry, but these colours are terrible. It's like you're asking to be blind, they're so fucking bright. You look like a fucking hippie too with those baggy pants and long hair--"

"Hey, man. It's all about love here, no hate. Just love."

"You even talk like a fucking hippie!" Niall said.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm telling you, curly. If someone took a picture of you and posted it on Instagram, it'd be social suicide." Niall added.

"Insta... Gram?" Harry asked as if it was some foreign language.

"Don't tell me you don't know what Instagram is." Niall huffed.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's sounds like a fancy term for a weighing scale."

"Well it's not, it's an app." Niall replied.

Harry blinked.

"What's an app?"

Niall was beginning to lose his mind, this guy was really getting on every single nerve on his body. Did this guy live under a rock? Was he outcasted?

"Ugh, let me show you."

He took out his phone from his pocket, wiping the dust off the screen and switching it on. He watched Harry's reaction: jaw dropped, eyes big from interest.

"Whoa, it glows!"

"That's what happens when you turn on a phone." Niall replied out of confusion.

Harry huffed.

"Why isn't yours stuck to the wall and have those curly things at the end?"

"Phones don't have that, Harry!"

Niall began swiping through his phone, trying to open Instagram.

"No Internet access." He read.

"What's internet?"

Niall was already having a panic attack, he was having trouble breathing and was already screaming. This was a nightmare. Fucking nightmare.

"There's no fucking WiFi! What kind of place has no WiFi?! Who the hell doesn't know what it is?!"

"What's--"

Niall grabbed Harry's shirt collar harshly, tugging him close.

"Don't fucking say it."

Harry gulped.

"Um, you're crumpling my band tee."

"Who fucking cares?! It's terrible!"

Harry gasped, pushing Niall off him.

"Excuse me?"

His eyes started to water as he looked down at his beloved band t-shirt for The Rolling Stones, sniffling.

"Harry--"

"No, you're mean! Get out of my sanctuary of love! Your unwanted hatred and negativity is not welcome here!"

Niall rolled his eyes, dramatic much?

"How many times do I have to tell you that this is my place?!"

"Get out before I call the police!" Harry threatened.

"You think that'll--"

Harry grabbed Niall by the shirt, dragging him out of the living room and soon to the door.

"Don't come back!"

He then threw Niall out the door, slamming it shut and locking it.

"Harry! C'mon, where else am I supposed to go?"

"This representation of love doesn't care! It is your problem, not mine!"


	3. 3

Niall camped outside of the apartment complex, Harry dialled the owner of the building and had him kicked out. He swore he heard,

"He's a worshipper of hatred! His unwanted negativity is not needed here in this very temple of intimacy and tenderness!"

And Niall could've sworn that Harry sounded like his health teacher and the local pastor at the same time. He shuddered at the thought. He looked down at his phone, which was practically useless, it was his only friend at the moment.

People walked the streets and gave him weird looks and comments.

"I've never seen such a thing!"

"Maybe he's a time traveller?"

"Darling, if he's the representation of the future, let's just hope we're dead by then."

Niall was quite offended, everyone likes plaid right?! He huffed, like he'd be caught dead in those loose ass jeans and atrocious neon colours.

He was pretty convinced that this was the present, just that maybe he was missing something? Maybe this whole thing was a prank? There's no way people went out and dressed in such disgusting clothes without the intention of committing social suicide.

People knew better.

The apartment entrance doors opened which took Niall out of his thoughts, his eyes quickly looking in that direction. He saw Harry and quietly but swiftly stood up, slowly following him. He slowly reached for his hand only for Harry to grab ahold of his worst and twist it.

"Agh! What the fuck?!" Niall groaned.

Harry shrieked when he saw it was Niall, he immediately stepped away from him.

"What are you doing?! I thought I told you to go away!"

"Well I'm not going away until I figure out what's going on!" Niall argued.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"You certainly don't need me for that, you hater."

He then began to walk off, Niall struggled to catch up.

Even if Harry was just walking.

Niall wasn't a big fan of exercise, he saw no point in it honestly. But the fitness skills could've been handy right now.

"Wait, Harry! Please!"

Harry turned around, brow raised and hands on his hips.

"What?"

"Can I at least stick with you until I'm able to go home? I live around here but... This isn't home."

Harry thought about it.

"And what makes you think I'll help you after what you've done? Insulted my sense of style, broke into my temple of passion, and even called me a hippy."

Niall furrowed his eyebrows.

"You're not a hippy?"

"I'd prefer the title, 'Devotee to All Things Love'." Harry chirped.

Niall sighed, why couldn't he have "spawned" in someone else's apartment? And meet someone who wasn't crazy and a hippy in denial?

"And if I let you tag along with me... I have a couple rules for you to follow." Harry continued.

Niall groaned.

"God, don't pull a Christian Gray and turn me into some kind of sex slave please."

Harry was visually terrified of what Niall just said.

"What the heck, Niall?! No! Marriage comes first before sex--"

"You're gonna marry me?!" Niall screeched.

"Niall! Quiet for at least a couple minutes!" Harry whined childishly.

Niall sighed, deciding to just keep his mouth shut.

"No, I'm not gonna marry you. It's illegal here and I think I'd like to stay alive, thank you very much. Two, we're not having sex. I can tell you're into... The opposite sex."

Niall shrugged, Harry wasn't wrong.

"Listen, all I need you to do is do exactly what I say and just always stay by me. I don't know where the heck you came from, but if people see you like this, then you might cause panic." Harry added.

"How am I gonna cause panic?!"

"Well if it's true what they say that you're from the future, you might get attacked verbally and physically, and then maybe hunted down." Harry replied.

Niall raised an eyebrow.

"And I'm supposed to be scared?"

"Yes! I live in corrupted times! I don't want you getting hurt, Niall."

"But you don't even know me, why do you care if I get hurt or not? Just earlier, you looked like you wanted my head on a stick." Niall replied.

Harry sighed.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just... I'm going through a lot right now and I know we just met, but I kind of feel bad for you. I believe you when you say you're not from here."

"So you believe that I am not from this time?" Niall asked.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"No, by the way you dress, you must not be from England. Maybe America? Or Japan? They're pretty advanced there."

Niall face palmed.

"Harry-- nevermind, where are you going anyway?"

"Market. Gotta pick up some groceries. Are you coming?" Harry replied.

"Do I have a choice?"

Harry shook his head, smiling.

"Off to the shops we go!" He cheered, taking Niall's hand and leading him down the street.


	4. 4

Niall had noticed how weird Harry was acting the entire time while they were at the grocery store, he was acting all... Secretive and sneaky for some reason. While looking for groceries, he would never enter the aisles with people in them, didn't matter if they were like one or two, he would just enter them when the aisles were empty. Niall wondered why he did that honestly.

But he just kept his mouth shut the entire time, or at least tried to. He found it very hard to keep his mouth shut after someone actually had the nerve to throw a banana at Harry.

"You like a banana, don't you? Fag!"

Harry sighed, rubbing the part of his head that got hit and just tried to keep his gaze down as they were in line to pay for the items he wanted to check out. He wasn't looking for any trouble, maybe the stranger would leave him alone if he ignored him.

"Probably need to practice on how to suck cock, huh? You're practically begging for cock!"

Niall had enough of this guy's stupidity and ignorance, he couldn't keep calm anymore.

"Hey, why don't you shut the fuck up and leave him alone. He's buying groceries just like you, pal." Niall spat at the stranger.

"And what're you gonna do about it, fuckface? He's nothing but a pathetic lady boy that brings nothing but sin--"

Niall punched him.

"Is that all you go-"

Again. And again. And again. And again. It was like a switch went off in his brain, he was throwing punches nonstop. He didn't even care that he was practically breaking this guy's face, but he just really hated homophobic people with a passion.

Not like he was gay or anything himself, but people who belonged to the LGBTQ+ community were people too. They weren't hurting anyone.

"Niall! Stop! You're gonna beat him to death!" Harry shrieked.

He quickly set his groceries aside and pulled Niall off of the stranger, gasping at what he had done to him. He was terrified for his life, especially when he saw the many eyes that were now on the both of them.

"Both of you! Out of my market now!" The shopkeeper demanded, Harry could tell that he was referring to him and Niall.

"Us?! It should be him-"

The shopkeeper pulled out a shotgun from under the counter, aiming at the both of them but mostly at Harry. Harry was always the problem.

"You! You always bring trouble wherever you go and now you bring this beast into my shop just to attack other customers?! Get the fuck out before I shoot you! And never even dare to come back!"

Harry quickly grabbed the things he bought, taking Niall's hand and dragging him out of the shop before anyone else could get hurt.

"Never come back, you fags!"

Niall couldn't believe that just happened. He was well aware of homophobia, but he's never experienced that before. The worst thing that someone could do that's he's seen was just avoid the gay and bisexuals like a disease, no words needed.

This was so wrong.

"Harry, how many times have you been through that?" He asked.

"Kind of happened everyday. Not the first time I've had a gun raised at me." Harry chuckled bitterly.

Niall sighed.

"I'm sorry-"

"It is what it is, Niall. It's okay, I promise. That's how people are here and I've grown to accept it even if it's wrong, it's not like I can do anything about it." Harry replied.

Niall still felt bad for Harry, no one should have to go through with that. It's not like it's Harry's fault for feeling the way he does, it was just... Him. That's how he was and he couldn't change that, he admired the fact that Harry's accepted himself.

"How did people find out you were gay?" Niall asked.

"There was this guy that was confused I guess and he came to me, things happened and he started telling people about it. So naturally, I had to come out." Harry replied.

He usually wasn't this open with other people, but he felt like he could trust Niall. Even if they were kind of strangers still.

"When the word got to my family, they kicked me out. And well, I've just been trying to get by everyday." He added.

Niall hummed, listening attentively.

"I admire the bravery and courage you had in you to come out, especially knowing that you live in a very troubled time, Harry."

Harry smiled sadly, at least someone appreciated him.

"Niall? What's it like in the future?" He asked.

"Well... It's complicated. But it's definitely better."

Niall frowned.

"If only you belonged in my time, Harry... You would've had a better life. Being gay is fine, a lot more people have accepted it in a lot of places around the world. Of course it's not totally accepted, but you would've been much better off, happier."

Harry shook his head.

"It's alright, Niall. This is my life, and I guess I just have to make the best of what I have. I'm just happy that the future generation doesn't have to go through what I go through everyday, I hope."

"I guess... The people in the past have to suffer through certain things in order to give the future generations to come a better life. That's how it goes." He added.

He smiled at Niall.

"Um... You can stay with me for as long as you're here, Niall. I owe you now for protecting me, no one's ever done that before."

"You don't deserve to be mistreated because of your sexuality, Harry. You're a person just like everyone else, it was only right of me to do something."

Niall pat Harry's shoulder.

"Well whether it was right or not, I'm still grateful. I'm sorry for almost getting you killed, and that we're both now banned from the biggest market in town. So I'm sorry in advance if we end up starving to death."

"Don't worry about it, Harry. We'll be alright."


End file.
